pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabitha
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Tabitha |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Tabitha.png |size=230px |caption=Tabitha in |age=yes |years=27 |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black , Red |hair=Black |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma |teamrank=Admin }} Tabitha is one of the s of Team Magma. Tabitha plays a key role in the main story of and its remake as an Admin of the main villainous team, Team Magma. He makes only minor appearances in the corresponding games Pokémon Sapphire and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, as Team Aqua are the main villains of these games. In Pokémon Ruby, Tabitha steals the from Professor Cozmo at Meteor Falls and brings it to Maxie at Mt. Chimney. At Mt. Chimney, the has to battle him before battling Maxie and stopping his attempt to cause the volcano's eruption. Tabitha is next encountered at Slateport City assisting Maxie in stealing the Submarine Explorer 1 in order to descend to Seafloor Cavern. He is confronted by the at the end of the Magma Hideout outside Lilycove City, battling the player so that the submarine can make its escape. (In Pokémon Sapphire, Matt fulfills the same role.) In , in whose story both villainous teams have a part, Tabitha's role is very similar to that which he played in Pokémon Ruby: he steals the in Meteor Falls and delivers it to Maxie at Mt. Chimney. He later encounters the at the new hideout inside the volcano, battling the player before Maxie awakens . Later still, he appears at the Mossdeep Space Center assisting Maxie in his tag battle against the player and Steven Stone. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Tabitha's design is overhauled and his back story expanded. It is revealed in the Team Magma Hideout in Pokémon Omega Ruby that Tabitha used to work for Devon Corporation, where he was nicknamed Tabitabi, and that he helped Team Magma gain access to their research. In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Tabitha initially performs the same role as in Pokémon Ruby; unlike in Ruby, however, he is battled by the and / in Meteor Falls. Also, after the episode at Mt. Chimney, he is encountered at the Weather Institute attempting to steal . (In Ruby, this role is fulfilled by Courtney; in Omega Ruby, Courtney is instead encountered beforehand attempting to steal and the at Southern Island.) After Maxie awakens at Seafloor Cavern, Tabitha enters the Cavern to express his concern to Maxie about the created by Groudon; he and his boss then head to Sootopolis City. In the Delta Episode, Tabitha is encountered at the Magma Hideout when Zinnia defeats Maxie and takes his Key Stone. Tabitha then begrudgingly gives a to the upon Maxie's instructions, as Maxie can no longer use it to make his Camerupt Mega Evolve. Tabitha is shown to be loyal to Maxie. He is also shown to throw occasional tantrums when things do not go the way he desires. His role in Pokémon Omega Ruby is fulfilled in Pokémon Alpha Sapphire largely by Shelly. Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Members of Team Magma